


An Avenger's Guardian

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: The Black Widow encounters a galaxy of new lovers. But will she survive?Featuring Nebula and Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy





	

“Ohhh Nat, that is sooo good!” 

 

The old barn creaked around the two women, orange light permeating through the worn slats as they made love. Deep brown eyes rolling, she could just make out the ajar door they had neglected to close in their haste to find a safe hiding place, clothes hanging over the rusting tractor; thrown aside as their lust mounted.

 

Laid out in a dark corner, the woman ran a hand through her own, wavy brown locks, strands of straw coming free as she beamed down at the waves of red hair bobbing between her thighs. Gasping, her nose crinkled as lips latched onto her aching clit. 

 

Attempting to find purchase on the wadded hay that made up their makeshift bedding, Laura Barton struggled to gain the other woman's attention over the quivering mound between them:

 

“Nnn-Nat Nat! J-just wait a second!” Laura gasped; twitching in place as her lover’s invading tongue grudgingly withdrew:

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?" 

 

Rising up from between the pregnant woman’s open thighs, Natasha Romanoff grinned; it wasn’t often she pleasured a lover who was quite so… sweet. Resting her chin on, soft, rounded flesh, the redhead responded playfully:

 

“You know I’ll keep this between us Laura, just like last time, and the time before-“

 

“I know,” the brunette whispered anxiously, afraid the kids might hear them from the adjacent farmhouse:

 

“Its just, I feel guilty. You do so much for me when Clint’s away, and you know I can't, return the favour... But I get these turns when I’m so horny and the kids can be such hard work and having sex just-“

 

“-Ssssshhhh….” Natasha replied softly, leaning down and pressing her full, pouting lips to the brunette’s bloated belly. Gasping, the pregnant woman shivered under her; it was adorable really, Laura always got nervous when she was close.

 

Opening her mouth Natasha sucked in soft flesh, lips creating a momentary seal, smacking before each word as she spoke:

 

“You know-mmm, I don’t usually –mmph, get to be with –mmmphg someone so appreciative? Sometimes –Mmmm… It's nice to be gentle.”

 

"Are you mocking me?" Laura giggled, smiling down at her perfect friend as she place kiss after kiss on her bump, “You know my husband is a little more, old-fashioned…” 

 

Natasha shrugged:

 

“The man uses a bow and arrow instead of a gun, I figured he was just clueless!”

 

Laura laughed lightly, her swollen chest dancing before the other woman’s captivated gaze. Natasha couldn’t help but stare, eyes following every judder of expanded flesh. Laura’s breasts were huge! The redhead shook her head, as if awaking from a trance.

 

“Mmmm… Let's not wake the kids.”

 

Laura’s hand flew to her mouth, big brown eyes going wide as she realized her mistake. The hormones made her impulsive, sometimes downright irrational. When she spoke again her voice was more hushed:

 

“You're a good friend Nat, I couldn't do this again without you."

 

Natasha considered the awkward position she had granted herself within the Barton household. When had she let things become so... domestic? 

 

Watching the redhead’s hesitation, Laura saw doubt shimmer in the other woman’s sensual green eyes:

 

“Nat, you know I totally support your Avenging, even your ahhh! Side projects...” Laura panted as Natasha arched her back, disappearing below the horizon of her belly as she began to lick her pussy lips once more.

 

Sliding her tongue up and down repeatedly, Natasha twirled the strong pink muscle between the pregnant woman’s blossoming folds before sucking her peach into her waiting mouth.

 

Laura gasped, eyes watering as she heaved, her belly lurching as Natasha’s full lips practically swallowed her steaming core, warm hands holding her sore breasts. Feeling a tickling sensation, she let her own fingers twirl in the red locks that trailed over her swollen body.

 

Tasting warm cream on her extended tongue, Natasha reveled in the sublime warmth of her friend’s delicious pussy: vivacious and full of life. Taking several, deep licks, Natasha twirled inside the other woman, running her tongue over velvety inner walls, not satisfied until she could flick at Laura's g-spot.

 

Struggling to breath, Laura attempted to finish her thought: 

 

“B-but a person can only bend so much you know, ungh! B-before they break!”

 

Resting on her friend’s outstretched thighs, Natasha grinned down at her friend:

 

"Miss Barton you little minx! Are you actually questioning my life choices right now?!"

 

"No, no no No!" Laura gasped, backtracking quickly before Natasha continued:

 

“Well as you should know by now, I'm down for anything." The redhead murmured seductively: " And I can be very, very flexible…”

 

Running her hand down a slick thigh, Natasha chuckled:

 

“Why else would Aunty Nat be going down on Mommy??”

 

Laura pouted adorably but Natasha, not waiting for a reply, captured the brunette’s pussy once more, hungrily swiping her tongue over the hot pink flower.

 

Natasha’s cheeks hollowed as she blew into the housewife’s core, Laura's thighs clutching her face as the brunette bucked in the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent's arms.

 

“Ahhh, Unghh! Mmmm- Nat, I’m, I’m gonna, I’m gonnna cum!” Laura squealed, clawing at the ancient wooden boards beneath them as she wriggled ecstatically.

 

Seconds later, Laura squirted into Natasha’s open mouth, her cream spraying the back of the redhead’s throat before she took a grateful gulp. Smiling into the brunette’s pussy Natasha swallowed several more mouthfuls, months of the put-upon mother’s frustration being released; glad to be able to satiate her friend’s need.

 

Laura fell back into the course straw, gasping as the redhead gave her a mind-blowing climax. Feeling her weakened bladder give slightly; she went red, accidentally releasing herself into her friend's open mouth.

 

Holding on determinedly, Natasha swallowed, struggling to contain the brunette's hot excretions. Staying still, Natasha lapped up her friend’s delicious cream while she waited for the brunette to release her. Feeling Laura's thighs finally loosen, the redhead pealed away, licking her lips.

 

“Ohhh Nat, that was wonderful!!” 

 

Climbing up the satisfied mother, Natasha smiled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the orange light of dusk running shadows over their naked curves:

 

“Just name that next kid after me alright?”

 

Laura nodded sleepily, hugging her friend close in a pleasure-stricken daze:

 

“Deal.”

 

Smirking, Natasha ran her fingers around an engorged nipple, plucking the hard nub cruelly:

 

“Owww!” Laura yelped, opening her eyes to see the redhead grinning naughtily back at her:

 

“Come on Mommy, you know we’re not done yet…”

 

Laura frowned exhaustedly:

 

“Ugh Nat, I don’t think I have another one in me!”

 

"Well we both know that's not true."

 

With the redhead’s help, Laura climbed up onto all fours, forced to arch her back under her increased weight. Sweeping back her dark wavy hair, the brunette revealed a nervous expression, watching her friend's shadow pass behind her as she massaged her sore belly:

 

“Y-you know, one of these days you’re gonna go too far right??”

 

Crawling around Laura, Natasha took in her lovely form, barely listening as she focused on her real target:

 

“Nobody else is complaining.”

 

The redhead licked her lips; ever since Laura had gotten pregnant her once tight curves had swollen significantly.

 

Eying, sumptuous, fat round globes, Natasha practically salivated at the brunette’s new proportions, glad her friend couldn’t see her cool façade replaced with genuine lust. Groping fleshy cheeks Natasha nipped tender flesh with her teeth, eliciting a gasp from the wholesome housewife:

 

“Be gentle Nat…”

 

Kissing a swollen cheek, Natasha smirked, pulling apart soft flesh to reveal the pregnant woman’s tight pucker. Grinning, she glanced up from between Laura’s globes:

 

“Yes Mommy…”

 

Pressing forward, Natasha rolled her tongue into her friend's tight cleft, before pressing against crinkled skin, barely pausing before sliding its full length inside the quivering brunette. Feeling her friend’s anus close around her, Natasha enjoyed the tart taste of Laura's rectum, before sucking herself inside:

 

“Unnnnggggghhhhhhhh....” Laura's whine died pathetically as she felt Natasha’s tongue swirled inside her shivering canal, her soft pucker sealed between plump red lips.

 

How could someone as outwardly beautiful and confident as her friend, the Black Widow, be willing to debase themselves in such a primal way. And why was this utter submission such a turn-on?? 

Lashes fluttering once more, Laura's mouth fell open, eyes rolling. Feeling the full extent of this deviant pleasure, her shoulders sagged as the brunette experienced orgasmic bliss, falling face first into a pile of mussed up hay.

 

An hour later Natasha slipped out of the dilapidated barn, stretching in the dim light from the farmhouse. Reaching down, the redhead tugged the zipper of her suit up her abdomen till it reach the cleft of her chest. Finally wandering out into darkness she reached her waiting motorcycle. Satisfied that she had properly tended to her friend, the redhead threw a long leg over the saddle, stretching the tight black leather that adorned her delicious curves.

 

Reaching for the nearest handle, Natasha’s hand froze as it was swallowed in blinding white light. 

 

Blinking fast, Natasha attempted to regain her vision in the burning haze. Twisting in her seat, she turned toward the dark sky, red hair fluttering around her shoulders.

 

Even if she hadn’t seen the S.H.I.E.L.D reports, Natasha believed she knew what was happening as she spied the hulking black craft that floated above her; knowing there was no escape.

 

With nothing to be done, the redhead braced herself, clinging to the bike’s handles before she disappeared into the spaceship.

 

 

…

 

 

Opening her eyes groggily, Natasha found herself on a sterile metal cot, the cold steel pressing against her full chest.

 

Laid out on her front, Natasha swept back her short red hair, still wet from her long bath.

 

“Mission report?” Maria Hill asked sternly, a hint of concern creasing her striking features.

 

Standing over the prone Avenger, Maria looked over to Dr. Helen Cho, whom was still examining her patient. Surrounded by top of the range Medical Equipment in the Avenger’s medical bay, she was more or less confident the redhead would live, even if she still had no idea what had happened to her.

 

“We cleaned Miss Romanoff up the best we could, given where we found her,”

 

Gesticulating to the redhead’s torso, currently clad in a grey hoodie, Helen explained calmly:

 

“She has relatively minor external injuries; bruises,” the Asian Doctor gently slid her hand up a bare thigh till she reached the trim of Natasha’s black knickers:

 

“Scratches,” Helen continued, slipping up the hem of the redhead’s top, before moving to her neck:

 

“Bite marks…”

 

“Hickeys,” Natasha croaked weakly from the cot, “Not much experience in this area Doc?”

 

The Asian Doctor flushed, looking to her superior awkwardly.

 

Maria shook her head, rolling her eyes, “Helen, please continue.”

 

Nodding meekly, the Doctor quickly instructed her patient:

 

“On your hands and knees please Miss Romanoff,”

 

Slowly pressing up into a crouched position, Natasha groaned, feeling a twinge of pain ripple through her abdomen.

 

Awkwardly reaching forward, Helen tugged down the simple black panties to reveal Natasha’s curvaceous behind:

 

“Looks like some internal damage, but well… I've never treated anything like this.”

 

Moving around the Doctor, Maria swallowed hard, inspecting Natasha’s behind:

 

“Wow.”

 

Natasha’s once tight asshole gaped, her bruised cheeks parted around her open sphincter. Looking into the quivering crater, Maria whistled, staring deep into her ex-agent’s bowels.

 

“Can you fix me Doc,” Natasha asked shakily, her usual confident façade fading to reveal genuine concern.

 

“I can heal anything,” Helen replied confidently; "I'm just not sure what I'm healing..." 

 

Tearing her fascinated gaze from the troubled redhead’s rear, Maria nodded to the Doctor. Moving swiftly, Helen pulled a tablet from her lab coat, activating the regeneration cradle. Maneuvering the automated arm behind Natasha, she aimed the device squarely between her unnaturally spread butt cheeks.

 

Stepping around the cradle, Maria commanded sternly once more:

 

“Mission report?”

 

Natasha was vacant, not looking her manager in the eye: She’d thought she had known the depths of depravity, thought she had no limits. Then she had willingly entered that bubbling cauldron… and this humiliation was her reward.

 

Becoming impatient, Maria clapped her hands in front of the redhead’s face:

 

“Mission report?!”

 

Natasha smiled weakly, “I don’t do ‘missions’ anymore, remember?”

 

Maria scowled:

 

“Fine then, just tell me what happened!”

 

Attempting to speak, Natasha gasped, mouth falling open as the reconstructive laser finally fired, pale blue light disappearing into her anus.

 

“Ahhhhhhonestly!? I’m not sure –unnghgh,” Natasha bared her teeth, her brow knitting as a surprise needle sunk into the plump flesh of her behind:

 

“What is that?!”

 

“A sedative for the pain,” Helen explained carelessly, turning up the laser as she studied the display on her tablet: 

 

“Its going to get a little worse…”

 

“Worse??” Natasha growled, before the heat on her insides increased exponentially:

 

“Unnnggghh!”

 

“When I invented this technology this wasn’t what I had in mind.” Helen said apologetically, typing a new command into her tablet and watching the blue spray pour into the Black Widow: “try to hold still, the cradle is repairing damaged tissue. Soon you’ll be as good as new!”

 

Maria allowed herself a small smile; she was going to have a lot of fun breaking that new bottom in.

 

Seeing steam rise from between Natasha’s glowing blue cheeks, Maria, crouched in front of the redhead till she was eye-to-eye with the wincing woman. Recognising the strain in Natasha’s wide green iris’, the brunette spoke more softly:

 

“What do you remember?”

 

Biting her lip as a fresh wave of energy permeated her bruised insides, Natasha spoke through clenched teeth, eyes watering:

 

"I was leaving -ugh, the Barton’s place -MMMmmmm!!” Natasha whimpered, “After some… R&R, helping out around the farm-”

 

Maria shook her head:

 

“-I’m sure Mrs Barton was glad to have the extra pair of hands…”

 

Natasha bit her lip guiltily, Maria’s crystal blue eyes seeing right through her thin explanation.

 

“But then... then there was this blinding light…”

 

 

…………..

 

 

Natasha awoke with a jolt, wide eyes adjusting to the dim light. 

 

Immediately the ex-agent's training kicked in: take in your surroundings, assess threat level, disarm and find escape route. But there was nothing, literally nothing, but glowing haze all around her.

 

Feeling a weird falling sensation, Natasha tried to sit up, only to realise her arms could find no support. Not only that, but upon further inspection her leather suit was gone, her perfect body now naked and on full display. Swinging her legs, the redhead gasped, feeling a weird sense of drag, her vision wafting psychedelically:

 

Natasha was floating, weightless, in seemingly endless space. 

 

Panicking, The redhead scrambled instinctively, hands grasping for something, anything solid. Spinning, Natasha's hair drifted around her, forced to sweep back floating strands from her fuzzy gaze. This place defied physics!

 

No. There had to be a light source, something illuminating her skin. Following the beam, she saw it shimmering above her. Swimming upward, the redhead moved determinedly, her stroke somehow propelling the naked agent. This was something else... Then suddenly Natasha burst through the surface, gasping as she emerged into a cavernous, alien space. 

 

Twisting in the thick, viscous liquid, Natasha coughed, momentarily dazzled. Stroking back wet hair, she attempted to remain calm in-spite of this bizarre situation, syrupy fluid rolling off of her skin in thick droplets. 

 

Natasha was in a pool. Under the surface, the oil had seemed endless, extra sensory. Yet now she was out, the redhead saw that it was not much bigger than a Jacuzzi. 

 

Swimming, Natasha’s eyes searched alien room. Falling back on her instincts, the woman looked for some sort of exit. 

 

Reaching the pool’s rim Natasha leant on hot steel, just as a heeled boot clanged down in front of her. Looking up she gasped, finally seeing the alien that had been watching her this entire time.

 

The strange being was at ease, towering over Natasha from her elevated position. Taking in her captor, Natasha noticed leathers not dissimilar to her own; tight, black and revealing. That was where the similarities ended: Green and apparently female, Natasha observed strong curves and long, flowing hair, pink highlights reminding her more of a hipster than a kidnapper. Seeing her face, Natasha's gaze met impossibly large, dark eyes and realised she too was being appraised.

 

Moving to cover her breasts, Natasha thought better of it, swallowing her distress; this was no time to appear vulnerable, as impossible as that was. But she had been trained for an encounter such as this and she had killed much bigger, much uglier monsters.

 

Gamora watched the redhead’s reaction from above, drinking in the female’s fear. Taking a bite, she dug her perfect teeth into a alien fruit, red juice trickling down her chin as she swallowed.

 

Neither spoke; still weighing each other up. Feeling steps below her feet, Natasha rose slowly from the liquid, never taking her eyes off the waiting creature. Her body slowly revealed Gamora smirked as she eyed the human’s vulnerable nethers. Finally freed of the strange liquid, Natasha shivered, her body glistening in the alien light. Gathering her strength, she finally broke the heavy silence:

 

“What is this?”

 

Meeting curious, wide eyes, the redhead got no response, the green alien simply staring back at her in apparent amusement. Was there a language barrier?

 

“How long was I under?” Natasha asked slowly, watching the oily surface ripple unnervingly, its colours constantly shifting:

 

“That's not water… how could I even breathe??”

 

“You are stronger than you look Terran, yes?” Gamora asked, ignoring the question put to her.

 

“I-what?” Natasha replied, feeling self-conscious in-spite of this strange context. The alien woman continued her line of questioning regardless, probing her credentials:

 

“You represent your world?” 

 

“I guess,” Natasha replied, staring back at her captor. Was she expected to fight?

 

“You are a warrior?” Gamora asked doubtfully, eying the earth-girl's naked curves.

 

Natasha considered the question. Clearly the alien knew her connection to the attack on New York, the incident, everything that followed. Why else would she be here? From a negotiation standpoint, information was power. However if she wanted to achieve a balanced dialogue she had to create trust:

 

“I am a spy, an assassin.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Gamora chuckled, responding dryly:

 

“Small Universe.”

 

Stepping forward, Gamora scrutinised her subject more closely, strutting around the vulnerable human as she made her assessment:

 

“You have the bearing of a babe, not a fighter.”

 

Natasha stood still, her mind racing; she was unarmed but that was her forte. However, underestimating her enemy would be foolish. The existence of this being in itself was a revelation. She had to be cautious:

 

"Why am I here!? Wherever here is??"

 

"You are in the Ilenian system, 16 million miles from the Isoli quadrant…"

 

Natasha stared back at her captor blankly, lost for words.

 

The alien scowled: "You are far from help, Human."

 

Natasha considered this; even if she could overcome this woman and every other alien on this ship there was no way for her to contact Earth or even a chance she could pilot the spacecraft. That meant fighting this woman was ultimately fruitless, leaving the redhead in a no-win scenario.

 

Seeing genuine fear appear in the human's eyes, Gamora paused. She took no pleasure in this; as a child she too had been abducted. But the Universe was not a fair place:

 

"I am Gamora, daughter of the Mad-Titan Thanos. You and your people have greatly inconvenienced my father. He wishes to demonstrate his displeasure."

 

"Natasha Romanoff," the redhead replied flatly. At least these aliens had names; that was progress.

 

The Green woman sighed; what was supposed to happen next? Interrogation. Torture. Death. The same cycle over and over again in service of the God that killed her family. How she wished she could defy him. 

 

But to do so was to court death.

 

Gamora shook her head in dismay; to act on instinct here could be her greatest mistake. And yet... She wanted to help this girl. Was it that they were somehow similar? A desire for camaraderie? Either way she was definitely going to regret this:

 

"You want to live, yes?"

 

"Sure," Natasha responded nonchalantly, even as she coiled, ready to strike. The woman knew it was unlikely she would win. But it always was.

 

'Psssshhhh!'

 

Hearing the pneumatic hiss, both women tensed, Gamora's eyes widening:

 

"My sister is coming!"

 

"Your what?" Natasha gasped, shocked by this latest development.

 

“Well, adopted sister…” Gamora replied, whispering quickly:

 

"I would do anything to escape… to go home," the green alien asserted, "You are the same?"

 

"Yes" Natasha responded.

 

Gripping the redhead's upper arms, Natasha was surprised by the alien woman's sudden intensity. She recognised this from years of espionage: Split second trust, a mutual understanding before the real battle begins. Which raised an important question: If the enemy of her enemy was somehow her friend, how bad was her true enemy?

 

"Follow my lead Human.”

 

Both women stared into each other's eyes, this agreement momentarily providing Natasha comfort. After all; she was reading the terrain.

 

And then the alien kissed her.

 

Pressing firm, green lips against Natasha's the redhead gasped, shocked by this latest development as Gamora practically sucked the air from her lungs. Taken aback, Natasha instinctively gave in to the kiss, her tongue tangling with its purple counterpart: She was kissing a woman from another world.

 

Before the Human could contemplate what was happening, Gamora thrust the redhead backwards. Tipping over the rim Natasha toppled backward into the hypnotic pool, surprise plastered over her beautiful face as she collapsed into the strange liquid. Just as Nebula arrived:

 

Barely registering a splash, the vindictive blue alien strode toward her adoptive sister:

 

"You’ve had your fun Gamora, this creature is worthless, not even the Iron one: We should just kill it."

 

Eying her rival warily, Gamora didn't flinch as her sister flounced into her personal space, replying to the more aggressive sibling:

 

"That was not our command sister, we are to deliver a lasting message!"

 

Nebula scowled: "Then we write it out on Terran’s moon in this ape descendant’s blood!"

 

Bursting from beneath the syrupy liquid once more, Natasha resurfaced to discover her latest foe. 

 

Instinctively Natasha knew she was in trouble; this new creature was indifferent, aggressive and potentially dangerous. 

 

Nebula was tall and striking, her sharp appearance only off-set by her sharper demeanour. If it weren’t for her alien qualities, this woman could have been a supermodel, incredibly long legs only highlighting her aggressive poise, her every movement a pronounced gesture. And then there were those pitch black eyes, that devoured everything they saw and the circuitry that crisscrossed her dark blue skin. This woman was a cyborg, or at least heavily augmented, bald and yet somehow still alluring. Adorned in skin-tight purple garments, the alien had a threatening quality, something in the way she moved suggesting an underlying desire: Like a predator ready to strike.

 

Neither alien turned to Natasha however, both apparently too affronted by each other to care for the woman they had abducted. Circling either side of the pool, both creatures stared each other down; like buzzards flocking around their food; hungry and dominating.

 

"Their language is crude sister mine," Gamora explained coyly, all too aware of whom she was dealing with:

 

"We must send something that cannot be misinterpreted."

 

Nebula scowled, finally acknowledging the woman floating in the oil between them; small and inconsequential. Black eyes flicking back to her nemesis, the blue woman snarled dangerously:

 

"You have a more subtle idea??"

 

Gamora, stepping carefully around the pool’s rim, never took her eyes off of her vicious counterpart; Nebula's capacity for cruelty could not be underestimated. Of all her sister's, she enjoyed violence the most:

 

"This Human and its ‘friends’ defeated the army we sent to capture the stone. They humiliated us. Killing it doesn’t send the right message. Why go for the pain when we can send it back humiliated??“

 

Nebula smirked, the blue alien's tension momentarily abating; for all her apparent restraint Gamora was delightfully vindictive:

 

"Kinky."

 

Bobbing on the surface, Natasha held her breath; she could tell this negotiation hinged on her life, Gamora doing everything she could to talk her sister down. Nevertheless, being offered to the dangerous blue woman wasn’t exactly comforting.

 

“We make it our plaything,” Gamora continued carefully, “Then send it back, our message from Thanos to the Humans.”

 

Eying her sister coldly, Nebula crouched at the rim of the pool. Grasping Natasha, she practically pulled the redhead out of the oil with her cybernetic arm. Wanting to struggle, Natasha saw Gamora shake her head from over her sister’s shoulder.

 

Holding Natasha by her face, Nebular tugged down the redhead’s lower lip, inspecting her pearly white teeth with scorn:

 

“This pretty thing won’t survive my defilement.”

 

“I can keep up,” Natasha responded awkwardly, her jaw and neck still being smothered:

 

“I want you to have me! Use my body payment for our sins!”

 

Nebula smirked coldly, considering the offer; the creature was soft, pink, pure and unmodified; How she resented it. This could be fun… And she couldn’t resist taking a jab at Gamora’s precious Terran:

 

“Every sister receives his brand… no exceptions.”

 

Gamora flinched instinctively, her hand traveling back to her left butt cheek. Biting her tongue, the green woman nodded; the girl was not going to like that part.

 

Natasha watched a wide smile spread over the blue alien’s face, rows of sharp white teeth revealed to her anxious gaze:

 

“Well I’ve never tasted Terran before…”

 

Tugging her forward, Nebula took a long lick of the redhead’s face, her snake-like tongue sliding over wet flesh. Natasha grimaced but nonetheless allowed the dominant alien access to her cheek. Tasting warm skin Nebula bristled, offended by this creature’s resolve; she’d ensure it regretted this decision.

 

Discarding her weapon reluctantly, Gamora removed anything she did not want to lose, however apprehensive she was about being naked around her sister, in the event of a fight all of them being weapon-less might be her only chance of survival.

 

Arching her back, Gamora faced the rim of the pool, before diving forward. Taking a graceful arc through the air, the green alien met the surface with absolute poise, disappearing into the oil with barely a splash.

 

Held against the side of the pool, Natasha watched awkwardly, desperate to be distracted from the alien that aggressively licked skin. Tasting her neck, Nebula soon descended to the swell of her bosom, licking and sucking with undisguised greed. To Natasha’s disgust, every kiss left a hickey, the creature’s sharp teeth making short work of her pale skin.

 

Gamora burst from below the opaque surface, now facing the two women. Natasha balked, the beautiful green creature now as naked as she was, glistening white oil dripping over bare breasts as she swung back long, slick black hair. Had she discarded her clothing? Or were garments even wearable in this impossible bathtub?? 

 

Swimming up to Natasha, Gamora held her gaze, eyes reassuring. Hissing at Nebula, the green alien finally got the hungry creature to retract, tugging Natasha away from the aggressive cyborg’s grip, wading with her to the centre of the pool.

 

Relieved to be back with her strange guardian, Natasha began to kiss the other woman in earnest, conscious of the other alien watching their every move. Trapped in these weird circumstances, Natasha could admit to herself that anything familiar in this moment was a positive, even sharing a kiss with a beautiful stranger. This was what she did, why Maria wanted her for the Avengers in the first place.

 

And so Natasha slid her tongue into an appreciative mouth, glad Gamora reciprocated. Feeling alien teeth, the redhead explored a hot mouth as her hands rested on taught green shoulders; She had already chosen a side.

 

Bodies meeting beneath the surface, the two women floated together, both glad to be distracted, if only momentarily, by their strange embrace, oil swirling around them.

 

Capturing her head in her grasp, Gamora spun the human about, their lips still sealed together. In spite of herself, Gamora enjoyed the woman’s plump flesh against her own, reminded of a softness she had not known in many cycles.

 

Watching from above, Nebula tilted her head, black eyes taking in proceedings with genuine curiosity. For a pathetic creature this redhead played their game quite well. But a pawn is a pawn… the first to be used up and discarded. As for Gamora, she expected nothing less:

 

“Slut,” the blue woman muttered darkly.

 

Ignoring the comment, Gamora tilted her face against Natasha’s, beginning to gyrate slowly against the redhead, waves rippling between the two women. Smiling into the kiss, Natasha felt a strong leg slid between her thighs, gasping as green flesh pressed against her core.

 

Riding the errant limb, Natasha barely noticed as Nebula dropped into the liquid, shuddering in Gamora’s strong grasp.

 

Slipping her hand down a taught abdomen, Natasha’s fingers reached into an alien core; just as Nebula re-emerged.

 

Bursting from the oil, Nebula rose from between the two women, abruptly separating Natasha from Gamora to both their surprise.

 

Kicking Gamora back, Nebula turned to her anxious prey, grinning once more:

 

“My turn.”

 

Grasping Natasha’s face, Nebula pulled it against her own, pressing their lips together with reckless abandon. Gasping into an open mouth, Natasha spluttered as a strong, alien tongue wrestled with her own, beating it into submission before disappearing down her throat.

 

Natasha practically gagged as Nebula went further, her tongue slithering deeper than any human’s could, struggling in the strong blue alien’s grasp while finding no purchase in the slippery pool. Feeling Nebula tickle her gullet, the redhead coughed and spluttered, silently hoping the alien wouldn’t suffocate her.

 

Circling the two, Gamora watched pityingly as Nebula roughly kissed the human; unfortunately Natasha was simply no match for her aggressive sister. If she left the dangerous Luphomoid alone with the girl would be consumed long before the warrior was done with her. Gamora sighed. She would have to intervene:

 

Splashing helplessly with the tall blue alien, Natasha’s eyes flickered, feeling relief as Gamora sandwiched her from behind, her taught curves pressing against the redhead’s back.

 

Pressing her lips against Natasha’s neck, Gamora attempted to sooth the creature, hands squeezing full breasts; knowing their encounter was only just beginning.

 

For several minutes the two aliens wrestled for control of the redhead, neither anxious to share the prize they had obtained from Earth. Being passed back and forth between the two women, soon their mouths met in a 3-way kiss, lips rolling together in unconfined lust.

 

None focused on staying afloat; slowly the three women disappeared beneath the surface, swallowed by the pearlescent ooze as they battled for control.

 

Feeling weightless once more, Natasha swallowed the oil between kisses, bubbles escaping between red, blue and green lips till no more were left.

 

Ignoring her lack of breath, Natasha found her mouth sliding against blue skin, then green skin, the oil lubricating her lips as she lost herself between the two creatures; running their own tongues over her face and neck before descending downwards.

 

Natasha felt hands groping her body; two gentle and measured, two harsh and cruel.

 

Beneath the surface Natasha could see every detail that crisscrossed Nebula’s skin. The blue alien was as much machine as she was an alien, and yet for all her aggression her body was unmistakably female, full curves glistening in the endless psychedelic colours that surrounded their carnal three-way.

 

No longer restricted by gravity, their bodies twisted together, Natasha becoming lost as the two sisters played with her body. While one hand groped her bum another squeezed her breast. A third clawed at her back while a fourth pinched and tugged at her nipple cruelly. Even for an agent trained in sexual espionage this was an intense encounter.

 

Rolling over and over Natasha was buried in an endless game of twister, fingers and mouths all over her body as she reciprocated in earnest.

 

Allowing her head to slip between green thighs, Natasha opened her lips around a grateful alien peach, allowing her tongue to glide across open folds.

 

Feeling teeth dig into her own behind, Natasha flinched, sharp fangs biting into vulnerable flesh.

 

Crawling over each other, their limbs tangled together, Natasha’s hair obscured her view as she tasted otherworldly flesh, running her tongue where no human woman had been before.

 

Gamora shuddered in pleasure, impressed by Natasha’s questing tongue. For a human the redhead really knew her stuff, playing across the green woman’s vagina delightfully even as her sister became impatient:

 

Nebula took a green breast between her teeth, biting down hard and smiling as she felt her sister flinch in pain, dark eyes meeting her own as pink hair floated around them. Tugging the Terran away from Gamora, Nebula soon put the redhead to work.

 

Natasha couldn’t tell how long she’d been submerged, all concept of time disappearing as her face was pressed between muscular blue globes. Taking a long lick, Natasha felt her tired muscle slide into Nebula’s hollow. Natasha found herself sucked inside, Nebula’s strong thighs twisting them together as they twirled through the oil.

 

Nebula laughed, bubbles emerging from her mouth as the Terran ate out her behind in earnest: this submissive Terran fought back the Chitauri? Riddiculous.

 

Floating to the surface, the three-woman burst out of the liquid wrapped together, gasping for breath.

 

Bedraggled, Natasha spluttered, oil dripping from her slick hair as she tried to comprehend what had happened, uncomfortably aware of where her mouth had just been. Looking down at the alien’s behind, she glimpsed a small tattoo contrasting against the deep blue of her skin. Nebula however had no patience for Natasha’s pause, her ass disappearing into swirling oil as she turned back to her subject:

 

Taking the human’s head, Nebula unceremoniously dunked Natasha beneath the surface, pressing her pale face against her waiting snatch. After several aggravating seconds, Natasha gave in, latching onto the blue, alien flower and sucking in earnest. Nebula smiled as the liquid finally stilled, wrapping her thighs around Natasha’s submerged head as she got to work.

 

Facing once more, Nebula and Gamora stared daggers at each other before the blue alien finally spoke, confident their new sister could not hear them beneath the surface of the oil:

 

“I thought you had no stomach for games?” Nebula asked coldly, her smile widening as Natasha’s tongue slid between her folds, lapping at her insides like a good little pet.

 

“Sometimes they are necessary,” Gamora replied simply, aware she could not reveal her motive for helping the lost human.

 

“Hmmmm,” Nebula replied, enjoying the rhythmic assault on her core as her sister watched on bitterly:

 

“Perhaps I’ll keep her,” she stated playfully, grinding her face into the bedraggled redhead.

 

“No.”

 

“And why not?” Nebula hissed.

 

“Because,” Gamora began unsure herself why:

 

“Because this is his will!”

 

Nebula scowled:

 

“Daddy’s girl!”

 

Turning away, Gamora bit back a retort as she swam to the poolside, retrieving a new accessory:

 

The two unassuming boxes appeared harmless, perfectly tooled symmetrical alloys gleaming in the dim-light. One was green, the other was blue. Taking hold of each, Gamora closed her eyes, concentrating on her desire. When they opened once more the two had transformed into large, erect metal phalluses. Satisfied, she turned back to her gyrating sister.

 

“We subjugate the human then send her back with his mark.”

 

“Fine.” Nebula snarled, “But any satisfaction I can’t wring out of this pathetic creature I’m taking from you!”

 

Nebula licked her lips suggestively, to which Gamora simply scowled. Rolling her hips, the blue woman ground Natasha’s face into her core, the Terran’s tongue sliding down over her clit, along her pussy lips and finally against her waiting anus. Showing a rare glimpse of her vulnerable side, Nebula bared her teeth, supressing a scream as she came hard, making sure the redhead swallowed her cum by sealing her lips around her swollen pussy.

 

Becoming impatient, Gamora threw one of the two dildos to Nebula, watching her sister swipe it from the air while never taking her eyes off her opponent.

 

Attaching the phallus confidently, Gamora moaned as it suctioned onto her vagina, rolling her hips as the artificial cock swung with the swell of the pool. Something about that was very satisfying, the cybernetic penis sending delicious signals to her brain: For so long she had been subjugated, a maiden of Thanos. Something about being on the other end was… cathartic. She was the warrior now, matching swords with her terrible sister to protect the girl between them.

 

Gamora swam over to Natasha, pulling the human away from her sister once more. Gasping and coughing as she emerged from the oil, Natasha swept back long red hair, her eyes wide and glazed after so much time submerged.

 

“You will service me as you would a human.” Gamora stated gently. Holding Natasha in her arms. 

 

Natasha blinked hard, eying the waiting green cock between them. Already this was going further than she had ever intended. Oral sex? With an alien?? Was this really how Gamora intended to save her life??

 

Before she could respond, Nebula reminded the redhead of the stakes, grasping her throat so tightly Natasha rose from the liquid, hanging, naked, between the two sisters:

 

“It seems reluctant sister mine?” Nebula spat: "shall I kill it?"

 

Shaking her head, Natasha reeled, struggling in the blue woman’s tight grip:

 

“No No!” She croaked, her face flushed as she dangled from Nebula’s arm: “I love cock! Let me show you!”

 

Laughing, Nebula dropped the redhead back into the pool, Gamora catching the human instinctively. 

 

Massaging her sore neck, Natasha gasped, amazed to discover she got off on being choked.

 

Confused, Natasha felt a cold object slide against her thigh as she met the green alien’s eyes once more. Seeing that camaraderie still there, the redhead nodded slowly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Natasha disappeared beneath the liquid once more, glad for the cool, syrupy infusion as it calmed her sore throat.

 

Blinking hard, Natasha looked down the shaft of the dildo as it glowed in the haze around her, swaying hypnotically in front of her anxious face as if to tease the redhead.

 

Natasha and her captors were apparently locked together by a force she had never even seen, humiliating them all from afar: Three sisters bringing each other to orgasm over and over again. Her tongue still holding the tangy taste of alien juices, her body covered in hickeys and scratches. How could something so personal represent something so much bigger? 

 

But this was it, what Maria had always trained her for; sexual espionage at its most extreme: She could do this.

 

Then Nebula's cold metal arm snapped out, dealing her a vicious open-palmed spank to her floating behind. Natasha yelped in pain; only for the sound to be swallowed by the surrounding ooze. Gripping her hair, the blue alien positioned Natasha roughly, bare audible from beneath the surface:

 

“Open wide Terran…”

 

 

Feeling the tip of the dildo brush her bottom lip, Natasha opened her mouth to receive Gamora's cock. Nebula laughed, a short, cruel sound-echoing overhead as the dildo slid between her teeth. It was a tight fit; Natasha’s jaw straining as it stretched to accommodate the artificial shaft’s enormous girth, feeling the tang of metal scrape against her vulnerable throat as she descended.

 

Pressing her tongue down against the floor of her mouth, Natasha waited as, inch by inch, Gamora's green phallus disappeared between her lips. Heart pounding in her chest, Natasha gagged at the influx of oil that poured down her gullet as the blue alien thrusted her head forward, filling her mouth completely.

 

Natasha swallowed repeatedly; gagging as the cock brushed past the back of her throat. Holding her, Nebula guided her head with strong fingers. Pushing her deeper with no restraint, soon the base of the subjugation tool glided deeper still, pressing against the pulsating muscles of Natasha’s strainign throat. Concentrating on suppressing her gag reflex, Natasha struggled in place, her gullet expanding to make room for the heavy phallus.

 

Gamora groaned, ignoring her sister's smug glare as thousands of tiny sensors lit up across the surface of her new appendage, transmitting every tactile sensation right up into her core; the heat of the redhead’s mouth, the wetness of her saliva, the hard edges of her teeth against the unforgiving shaft. It was a tight fit; the girl's tongue working against the underside sublimely. Her occasional helpless, wordless moans sent vibrations up the heavy cock, only stimulating the green woman further still.

 

Remembering her training, Natasha went limp, relaxing her neck and allowing her mistresses full control of her body. This was crucial, staying calm was ultimately far less painful than resisting as her face was pummeled by her alien captors. Thankfully the pool presented easier circumstances, lubricating every motion of the long metal phallus against the redhead's distended throat.  


 

Nebula set a generous pace, using her tight grip to bob Natasha’s mouth onto her sister’s waiting cock. Ignoring the human as she struggled to stay buoyant, the blue woman concentrated on Gamora’s enraptured expression, sending the redhead back and forth; using the sensation of a hot vulnerable mouth to overcome the assassin’s usual control.

 

Realising she was giving in to Nebula’s twisted pleasures, Gamora struggled to care as the blue woman pressed her lips against her own. Swept up in this aggressive make-out session, for a moment the two sisters kissed each other hungrily, their repressed desire rising to the surface as they pressed together.

 

Pulling away, Gamora gasped angrily, dark eyes narrowing:

 

“How dare you kiss me!”

 

Grabbing Nebula’s head, she pulled her obnoxious sister back in, sliding her own tongue into the warrior’s waiting mouth. One upping her sibling proudly Gamora suddenly remembered the silent promise she’d made to the woman beneath her when they had initially kissed, why she had started this in the first place.

 

With a final, shuddering breath; heat, lust and adrenaline firing through her body, Gamora wound down her assault on Nebula’s mouth; savouring the dual sensation of those cruel lips withthose wrapped around her cock’s life-like surface as she finally withdrew. 

 

Bringing Natasha hacking and coughing to the surface, the green woman tried to reassure her. Just as Nebula tugged the redhead away:

 

“Oh, I am going to fuck the life from you Terran,” Nebula growled ravenously, outraged by her sister’s sudden rejection.

 

"She's mine!" Gamora hissed, eyes wide as she tore the weakened human from Nebula's cruel grip:

 

“Uhhh!" Natasha whimpered through a raw throat, screwing her eyes shut and groaning as she was once again pulled between the warring sisters.

 

"If I didn’t no better sister mine, I’d say you were protecting it!" Nebula griped, gripping the redhead’s arm. 

 

Good thing you know better!" Gamora snapped back aggressively, tugging Natasha into her arms.

 

For a moment nobody breathed, the sisters holding each other back with will alone, Natasha caught haplessly in the middle. Finally Nebula withdrew, bowing her head ever so slightly; much to Gamora's relief. Now she had to reward that admission:

 

Thrusting Natasha forward, the redhead fell face first back into the pool, Gamora gripping her hips. The invitation was clear, Nebula swimming forward and taking the woman's head in her hands, a devious grin on her lips.

 

Gripping Natasha’s waist, Gamora straightening out the redhead's sagging posture. Feeling a tug as the woman now took Nebula’s dildo into her mouth, she was surprised when the redhead willingly spread her legs, inviting Gamora's cock to be pressed against her glistening, dewy folds; For all her naivety, this human was more than willing to play the sisters’ depraved game, practically encouraging her and Nebula:

 

“Never say I don't share” Gamora stated plainly, running a hand up Natasha’s back as she met Nebula's eye once more.

 

Emitting a short, joyless laugh, Nebula buried the length of her entire blue cock in Natasha’s waiting mouth. When she spoke, her voice was dripping with that odd combination of sex and violence the blue woman craved:

 

“Fair enough. But is this real strength sister mine? Or do you simply want to fuck Terrans?”

 

Standing back a moment, Gamora had to admit she enjoyed the sight of this beautiful redhead floating before her; legs spread wide open, pussy lips already on full display. But this was the role she had to play; any weakness would allow Nebula to take control. And neither Nebula nor Natasha wanted that.

 

Mounting the human, Gamora pushed her own strap-on against the woman's entrance. Natasha whimpered around Nebula's steely cock, the head alone sending chills up through her nethers and her flexing abdomen. Giving Natasha a few seconds to adjust, Gamora then pushed forwards in a slow but steady thrust, the assassin not stopping until the entire length of her cock was buried inside the human's pussy.

 

Natasha groaned around the huge shaft in her mouth, thrown forward by the sudden, inevitable penetration. Clinging onto the first thing she could reach, Natasha dropped her arms around Nebula's sumptuous behind while she struggled to adjust, her fingers digging into taught flesh, writhing on the huge cocks that filled her at both ends.

 

Nebula watched, morbidly enthralled by the human’s erotically powerless display, her image blurred by the shimmering oil:

 

Sliding back and forth on the two cocks, Natasha’s own feelings constantly shifted between pleasure to pain to shock, hard moans, groans and cries of joy strangled by the phallus that filled her perfect mouth.

 

Gamora was impressed by the girl’s fortitude, still somehow staying upright despite the uncomfortable stretching of her mouth and pussy. But that was the power of the pool; lubricating their every move. Slicing her hips left and right, the alien tested the woman’s body. Swaying in time, Natasha somehow managed to pleasure both of her captors.

 

Wanting to be caring, Gamora knew she could hold nothing back, or face her father’s wrath. Instead she luxuriated, just enough to slow her penetrations down with seeming like she was being soft. But still… there was something about subjugating another beautiful woman, another assassin, about proving her superiority that made the brunette feel so invigorated: In all her time fighting her father’s opponents they had practically always been men… or monsters. To challenge her own sex and to win, somehow it meant more even after all this time. There was just something about fucking another woman that made her feel so wonderfully powerful and dominant.

 

Nebula enjoyed the Pained-pleasure on the Terran’s face just as much as the sheer concentration on her sister’s as she thrust into the helpless girl. They were a perfect trinity; a combination of green, blue and pink flesh all flushed together. A mass of perfect jiggling flesh working in harmony. Nebula had always known she was sadistic, cruel. But seeing her goody-two-shoes sister revel in the same depravity? It was too delicious, bringing Gamora down to her own level.

 

Natasha tried to keep breathing once the assassin increased her pounding but it was no use. In what felt like less than a second her pussy was clenching tightly around the large invader and she was covering it with her cum, pure ecstasy shuddering through her body as she experienced her first climax that night. It was of course followed by another, and another, and another, the captivating alien pounding her pussy to orgasm after orgasm.

 

Natasha closed her eyes: had she been wrong to trust Gamora? What if this were just a game? Natasha shuddered, lashes fluttering as her supposed Guardian’s powerful penis plowed into her sopping nethers. If she didn't stop soon, either her body would give in to this pleasurable torment, or her mind would.

 

Arching feebly, Natasha did her best to accommodate both phalluses, allowing Nebula’s blue shaft to plunge another inch down her throat while Gamora’s green cock stretched her vagina. And with every pump the strange liquid gathered around her, inflating her mouth and pussy, making her oh so hot and horny.

 

Gamora could feel the girl fading, only just managing to float between them on the surface as their cocks speared into her from both ends. She had to distract Nebula:

 

Leaning forward fast, Nebula had no time to react before Gamora’s lips were on her own, her sister pressing her mouth to the surprised warrior’s. Laughing into the kiss, Nebula deepened their embrace lustfully, no longer interested in the human sandwiched between them as she tasted her sister once more. For Nebula, such an act of intimacy was childish but to kiss her greatest rival was the ultimate act of competition: And she got off on that.

 

While Gamora hated using herself to protect the human, this strategy worked perfectly and for over a minute Nebula was far too distracted by the kiss to harm the fledgling redhead. Meanwhile the blue woman bit her sister’s lips, her tongue snaking deep into Gamora’s waiting gullet.

 

Breaking away, Nebula cackled mirthlessly, throwing her hips into Natasha’s face as she spoke:

 

“Ohhh sister mine! When did you get so sentimental?!?”

 

Gamora just scowled, wiping sore lips as she thrusted instinctively back against the poor redhead.

 

Below Natasha was spit roasted brutally; while Gamora simply rolled her hips, massaging her aching pussy, Nebula pummeled her mouth, sending the redhead back and forth between the two dildos.

 

Even in her already impossible situation, Natasha knew there was simply no way out; the redhead couldn't exclaim, couldn't even pull backward without further impaling her sore pussy. The humiliation was unbearable, trapped between two aliens, her throat distended, her pussy throbbing with unbearable pleasure: The antithesis of subjugation. 

 

And through it all Natasha found herself moaning around the cock in her mouth, her already well fucked pussy ready to come again as the women above her fought for control, both slamming their respective phalluses into her weakened body only to coax further pleasure from the disgraced Avenger.

 

“We should finish her,” Nebula stated coldly, even as she pulled the redhead down onto her dildo even further, making Natasha’s cheeks bulge.

 

“I’m not done,” Gamora growled back, thrusting into Natasha’s already stuffed pussy.

 

“Dad always taught us not to play with our food,” Nebula responded dangerously; tugging the human toward her once more, oil spraying out around her hips. 

 

Natasha came again, her frame convulsing between the two sisters. There was no love, or even encouragement as she was attacked on two fronts; her body well and truly fucked:

 

“Bored now!”

 

Suddenly Nebula pulled away, taking the other two women by surprise.

 

With nothing in front of her to hold the redhead up, Natasha sank into the liquid with Gamora close behind. Spluttering Natasha tried to get her bearing, exhausted as she splashed to lift her head up.

 

“You think you can squeeze more enjoyment from the Terran, go ahead,” Nebula goaded, crossing her arms:

 

“Otherwise kill it.”

 

Snarling back at Nebula, Gamora rolled the redhead over, seeing defeat in her glazed eyes. 

 

“Get up,” the assassin mouthed to the human, concern flashing over her own orbs as she stared down at the ailing human.

 

Floating in the pool Natasha was limp, gurgling the liquid with her own eyes half open, lost in a sea of pleasure and oil Seeing Gamora’s fearful expression, Natasha knew she would have to test the limits of her own endurance, or face even greater consequences. She had to act like this wasn’t getting to her, that she had more to give.

 

Smiling weakly Natasha floated on her back, glancing over at the blue alien before turning her attention back to Gamora:

 

“Take my ass.”

 

Gamora nodded; this display might just keep Nebula entertained. Sliding her fingers through her long wet hair, the alien swept it back; ready for battle.

 

Pulling herself up against the rim of the pool, Natasha spread her legs invitingly, raising an eyebrow at the strange sisters as she drew a shuddering breath:

 

“Take it!”

 

Nebula smirked; this should be interesting.

 

Stepping between the redhead’s thighs, Gamora made a show of taking possession of the human, proving she was the stronger sister. Natasha had challenged her and she would take possession. This was still the best outcome: Given the opportunity Nebula would still pounce.

 

“I hope you’re flexible,” Gamora muttered, sliding a hand beneath the human’s behind.

 

“yeah,” Natasha whispered, eyes darting back to the blue alien before meeting Gamora’s once more:

 

“Me too…”

 

Swiftly lifting the redhead’s thigh, Gamora didn’t stop until the woman was bent over, her ass raised tantalisingly out of the liquid. Braced against the pool’s rim, Natasha swallowed, her head now practically between her knees. Resting a leg on her shoulder, the alien finally looked down at Natasha’s exposed nether regions.

 

Pressing forward, Gamora leant over the inclined human, stretching Natasha’s thighs even further. Natasha groaned, feeling her cheeks stretch apart under the insistent pressure, her feet now well above her.

 

Kissing the inside of a long leg, Gamora sensed her sister watching haughtily. Keeping up the pretense, she suddenly bit into the girl’s smooth flesh, leaving a dark red mark. Natasha gasped, swallowing the pain. Nevertheless, this aggressive act seemed to satiate Nebula, at least momentarily.

 

Sliding her dildo against the redhead’s behind, Gamora adjusted her stance, positioning the massive phallus. Surveying the redhead’s soft pucker, the brunette saw how the taught hole now dilated, oil rolling over her soft pucker, practically inviting her in:

 

How could a creature so soft invite such harshness? The woman that had pushed back a Chitauri invasion, now asking a strange being from another planet to fuck her ass! Was that weakness or strength?? Regardless, such a mentality was beyond her; physicality was fact. Natasha Romanoff was no match for the two sisters.

 

Teasing the woman's asshole, she slid her alien cock around tender pink flesh, Gamora occasionally pushing inside, helping to ease the submissive Natasha while testing her impatient sister. None of them could hide their anticipation. That was the gift of the pool; revealing hidden truths.

 

Nebula tensed, head cocked, watching curiously from the other side of the pool: Gamora wouldn’t do it. She couldn’t. She was too vanilla, too tame for such an act of degradation. And yet… 

 

Swiping her hands across the rim of the pool, Natasha tried to stay calm, in spite of the dildo probing at her butthole. Breathing hard, the redhead wriggled against Gamora's unyielding shaft, sliding back and forth between her open cheeks. Tugging unkempt wet red locks from her eyes, Natasha held the alien's gaze, bracing herself for the inevitable.

 

Nebula smirked as her sister pressed forward, watching her hips slice into the human's pale behind. Licking her lips, the blue warrior grinned in appreciation as Gamora easily opened the redhead's sphincter, using the lubrication of the pool to slide smoothly into the woman's behind.

 

Throwing her head back, Natasha bit her lip, struggling to hold still as she was speared onto the blunt phallus, wrapping her legs around her protector's abdomen as she was cruelly invaded. Closing her eyes, Natasha embraced the sensation as her rectum was plugged, feeling the pressure build as it continued into her body, not stopping until Gamora’s cheeks met her soft behind:

 

"Ahhh!" 

 

Feeling the hilt collide with the redhead's bottom, Gamora smiled in grim satisfaction, allowing the human a few moments to grow accustomed to the shaft buried in her butthole. Feeling her sister's stare burning into her back, the green alien began moving once more.

 

"Ohhhh!" Natasha gasped as the phallus was withdrawn, eyes wide as she was hit by a new, unexpected sensation. With the dildo sliding free, the surrounding liquid rushed to fill the vacuum that it left, her body practically sucking in the strange oil in its absence.

 

Screwing her eyes shut Natasha realised she could no longer evacuate, Gamora practically pumping her full of the syrupy fluid. Feeling helpless the redhead clenched her belly, hoping to resist the pressure that persisted with each stroke of the green alien's hips.

 

Gamora watched expectantly as the bubbles began to rise from between the two women, popping on the smooth surface and tickling her abdomen; she knew Natasha couldn’t handle this.

 

A second later she was gasping once more, Gamora holding her waist as the redhead was persistently pumped, each motion sending a swell of liquid into her already full colon. 

 

It was so bizarre and intense Natasha forgot about her larger predicament, eyes locked onto Gamora's dark orbs as her own green iris’ grew impossibly wide. Quivering in shock, she felt the liquid pour into every crevice, her insides cramping as the alien increased her pace, the assassin’s strength soon pounding the redhead into submission, the mix of weird pleasure and painful pressure becoming unbearable.

 

Overcome by her submission Natasha yelped, swaying in the waves the alien made on every thrust through the unnatural liquid:

 

"Unnghh! Mmmm, mph! Unngh ugh! Uh! Uh! Ahhh!!! 

 

Watching the human squeal, each unprompted outburst widened Nebula's grin. Unfortunately Natasha; some torture’s were far too enjoyable for her not to join in.

 

Only a truly skilled lover like Gamora could make a being beg for mercy when they inundated with pleasure and this Terran had completely failed to hide how desperately she needed to cum. of course her uptight sister would usually never allow for such a humiliation; until now. That was what drew Nebula in.

 

Pulling the phallus back, Gamora paused as a cold metal hand landed on her shoulder. Nebula took a moment to enjoy the groan of agony from the pathetic Terran as her anus sucked at the shaft needily, before calmly asking:

 

"Who are your Masters human?”

 

Gritting her teeth Natasha scowled; She was compromised, she had to respond. Opening her mouth, the redhead replied grudgingly, swallowing her frustration:

 

"You are."

 

"Elaborate," Nebula barked. 

 

Looking between Nebula and Gamora, Natasha saw the compassion in the green alien's eyes and the contempt in her sister's. Making the subtlest of movements, Gamora nodded to her to continue.

 

"You are my Masters, our Masters. The human race is yours." Natasha stated hollowly, eyes fixed hopelessly on Gamora's. The green alien sighed in relief; she may have just saved this Earthling's life.

 

Then Nebula grasped the redhead’s throat, Natasha flinching, her eyes meeting Gamora's once more as they widened desperately:

 

“You know I don't think she is respecting us sister mine," Nebula stated teasingly, sliding behind the green woman as she spoke. Still holding the human down, Gamora was forced to lean over the frightened redhead as her sister pressed into her back.

 

“Perhaps the Terran just needs further incentive...“

 

Natasha's eyes widened in sudden fear as she felt something else between her cheeks, colliding with the phallus already buried there:

 

"-Wait- Unnnghhh!! I said what you wanted -UhhhhhHHH!"

 

Gamora stared, shocked, into Natasha's eyes, watching as the human was pushed too far, feeling her sister's hands find leverage around her own supple waist.

 

Nebula smiled and pressed her dildo against Natasha's already widely stretched asshole. Rolling her hips to find a decent angle, she slowly but firmly pushed forwards, violating The Black Widow's butt with alien strength. Feeling resistance, she wriggled her hips forward, her shaft brushing against Gamora's nethers. Baring her teeth, the green woman swallowed the pleasurable sensation of this unwanted massage, knowing the human was about to be stuffed.

 

Feeling the second dildo's head driving inside her, Natasha screamed wantonly, the phalluses grinding together, both stretching the redhead's back passage far beyond its capacity, anus gaping and useless. Grinning madly, Nebula held the two other women as she put them both in their place. 

 

While shoving a dildo up Natasha Romanoff's ass was unnatural, Nebula was in no doubt the redhead had been stuffed before. Two dildos however was definitely a violation, one that finally overcame Natasha, causing her to cry out desperately:

 

“You’re my Masters! You own me, this body –AHHHH!” 

 

Gamora, feeling helpless, watched on in horrified fascination as her sister split the human's asshole in two, angry at herself for enjoying the rich stimulation of that cold shaft gliding against her pussy lips as she failed to guard the redhead. Watching Natasha's face contort between agonising pain and delirious pleasure, she saw her lip tremble, her eyelashes flutter and her mouth twitch. Then suddenly she felt Nebula's crotch press against her behind. Under such force, Gamora crumpled forward, the stronger blue woman not stopping until both of their cocks were deep in the human's asshole.

 

Twisting her hips repeatedly, Nebula worked both dildo's into Natasha, shunting forward to bury them both inside the redhead.

 

Gasping for breath, Natasha flexed in place helplessly, back arching off the pool's rim to accommodate everything her insides were encountering. Strong legs flexing, she wrapped them around Gamora's neck, the redhead almost strangling the brunette as they tensed together, both feeling betrayed.

 

Flailing, Natasha grasped her sore belly, cramps shooting up from her rectum as she struggled to adjust to the two huge cocks. Feeling a bulge in her abdomen, Natasha realised these aliens had now gone deeper than ever before, the redhead screaming in horrified ecstasy.

 

Running a hand through wet red hair, Gamora tried to calm the human down, even as her sister slid the hot shaft deeper still, twisting the rod like a knife in their collective backs.

 

Natasha screamed, her sensuous voice breaking into a groan as she felt the hilts of the two cocks stretch open her ass cheeks impossibly wide. The redhead swallowed hard, her eyes misting over in shock: the entire lengths of these shafts now inside her warped behind. One green; the other blue.

 

And then Nebula pulled herself and Gamora back and Natasha screamed yet again, her body jerking uncontrollably as the blue woman began to pump them both in and out of her anus, unable to comprehend the dark sparks of pleasure that came with each thrust; even as her body was destroyed.

 

What was happening to her? This utter violation of her being? Even as her stomach lurched and churned, two shafts pummeling her colon, Natasha felt her pussy burn with deep, impossible lust.

 

Working against Gamora's usually controlled balance, Nebula began to drive the two shafts deeper and deeper with un-tempered ferocity, waves of liquid spilling around their twisted bodies as she stimulated her sister and double sodomised Natasha with reckless abandon,

 

Clutching her swollen belly, Natasha's chest bounced with every thrust. No longer holding onto the poolside Natasha slid deeper into the dark, rippling oil, Gamora gripping the rim instead to hold them both up.

 

“You want this don’t you Earthling?” Nebula spat, enjoying watching the human sink into the ooze around them even as she continued to pound the redhead’s behind:

 

“Is this -Ah Not your natural state?? Its the-ugh!-unspoken truth of Humanity! Ugh -you crave subjugation!!!”

 

Thighs loosening around Gamora’s waist, Natasha's eyes rolled as her head lulled backward, tears dripping into the liquid around her head. It took all her strength just to stay conscious.

 

Squeezed between her supposed saviour and utter damnation, Natasha felt contorted and ecstatic even as her bowel expanded painfully, the pool inundating her depths.

 

“This is how you take them sister mine,” Nebula whispered into a green ear:

 

“With nothing held back!”

 

Natasha cried out, eyes blurring as she came hard, losing control of her bodily functions. Tensing, her insides burned with pain and pleasure, the liquid swirling around her bloated belly. Tangled beneath the two aliens, more bubbles broke the rippling surface.

 

Feeling Natasha's cheeks flex and stretch, Gamora grimaced as the redhead burst, spraying her with vacated liquid and cream.

 

Gamora’s guilt threatened to consume her, holding the human’s pale face as she endured this unimaginable penetration; she had wanted to spare her this. Instead she had been helping.

 

Nebula made sure to roll her hips in imaginative ways, gyrating like a stripper, the most sadistic part of her grinning wickedly as Natasha cried, the two cocks rearranging her bowels. Meanwhile Gamora refused to do the same thing; even staying still while her dildo skewered the human. The two sisters did however, share a knowing look as they stretched Natasha's ruined back passage. Even through the most extreme acts they were still together; opposed, but never truly apart. 

 

Natasha used to fight against making a sound, really make her lovers earn the right to make her moan with pleasure. But she never stood a chance here, not when she was getting double ass fucked by a pair of aliens. Then again, getting two dildos shoved up her ass at the same time was extreme even in spite of that. And so what else could she do in response to this invasion other than grunt, whine and snort like a stuck pig.

 

This was it; she had gone to far. Sex was her ace in the hole, Natasha’s get out of jail free card: Until now.

 

It only got worse for Natasha when Nebula finally started pumping her hips back and forth with a regular rhythm, forcing those two dildos to slide almost out of her back hole before being pushed back inside again, the gap between them pumping fresh liquid around her bloated insides. And instead of being disgusted, Natasha actually felt pleasure, even from this obscene anal assault. How had she come this far?? What happened to those nights in the barn?! Natasha had thought she had known kinky sex; She had been so wrong.

 

Staring into Gamora’s eyes throughout her domination, the two beings finally came to understand the reason for their connection; that deep, dark, underlying submission they both shared, to powers they both had tried to ignore. Greater than Maria Hill. Greater even than Nebula. Seeing that apology in Gamora’s eyes, Natasha came to realise the real threat they both faced. Unfortunately for the redhead, at that moment it was not her face she was worried about. Could she give Nebula what she wanted if it teared her apart?

 

Meanwhile, the blue alien found it increasingly frustrating that Gamora wasn't subjugating the Terran too. No, her lazy sister was just sitting there and letting Nebula do all the work! Couldn’t Gamora tell she was just trying to share this moment of joyous victory with her?? Obviously her softer sister was going for a slow butt pumping, to try and get the girl’s back door and passage used to the idea of being double penetrated, but now her bowels had loosened up the Terran clearly craved the type of rectum wrecking only these two women could give her. So why was Gamora so still!?

 

Natasha looked between the two aliens. Seeing those dark eyes glare at the back of Gamora’s head, Natasha realised what she had to do. Soon she became desperate enough to choke out a plea:

 

"Mmmmmmmmmm, ungh, Unnngh! Fuck! Fuck me, fuck me harder! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Gamora, fuck my ass please, I need it fucked! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, I need it pounded hard and deep -AHhh Uhhh! oooooooooooh Gamora please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, please, wreck my ass! Fucking destroy it! Destroy my big fat human butt! Both of you ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwwwd, please, please, do what she wants! Please, please, please I need it, I need you! Unngh! OH GOD! Oh God, oh God, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 

Natasha came hard, her eyes rolling as her words failed her once more. Looking over her shoulder at Nebula, Gamora saw the glare she’d wanted to ignore.

 

Nebula growled back at her sister:

 

"Fuck her Gamora! Fuck her hard! Use your cock to fuck this slut’s asshole! Show her the ruination Thanos will reap on her world! Destroy Natasha Romanoff's big, fat ass and make the ‘mighty’ Black Widow beg for our mercy!!”

 

Hearing her sister’s taunts, Gamora looked down at the heaving face of the mangled redhead; slack jawed, wide mystified eyes, tangled wet hair, breasts bouncing with every painful stroke, covered in hickeys and scratches. This human was stretched beyond capacity. If she joined in now, they would destroy her. If she didn’t, Nebula would ensure they both faced the consequences…

 

Leaning down, Gamora pressed her green lips to the exhausted redhead’s, just as the human came again, convulsing helplessly. Swallowing the woman’s tortured shriek, at that moment the alien made up her mind:

 

“No.”

 

Nebula paused mid-stroke, making the stricken redhead whimper:

 

“What?!”

 

“I said, No.”

 

“This is the will of Thanos, the Dark Lord! The Mad Titan-”

 

“Noooo!” Gamora yelled defiantly.

 

Suddenly shoving backward, Gamora shunted her sister into the pool. Dildo coming free of Natasha's ass with a wet slurp, the blue alien crashed into the colourful oil, splashing the other two women.

 

Natasha gasped in utter relief, her gaping hole releasing the pent up liquid that had been churning through her distended gut. Expelling the alien fluid, Natasha cried out, still holding Gamora in her loose grip as she expelled everything at once, the oil rippling between them.

 

Humiliating bubbles bursting to the surface around the two women, Natasha came once more, oblivious to anything but relief as her Guardian cradled her.

 

Rising demonically from the liquid behind Gamora, Nebula raged, spitting oil as she returned:

 

“Really sister mine?! You would defy his will??”

 

“Yes,” Gamora replied simply, not bothering to turn to the warrior woman as she held the fledgling Avenger.

 

“You know he will destroy you for this?!”

 

“Not if you don’t tell him,” Gamora hissed, stroking wet red hair as the human lapsed into merciful unconsciousness.

 

“And why would I do that?!” Nebula spat.

 

Looking down on the sleeping human, holding her against the rim of the pool, Gamora shook her head wearily. Flexing her hips, the alien woman arched her back:

 

Nebula watched in amazement as her sister’s dripping behind rose from the oil, perfect green apples perfectly poised before her waiting gaze. Oxposing the tattoo on Gamorra's left cheek, Nebula grimaced; the mark of the Mad-Titan shimmering in the dim light.

 

Finally twisting to face the blue alien, Gamora spoke clearly:

 

“Take your satisfaction.”

 

Genuinely stunned, Nebula’s eyes flicked between Gamorra's face and the object of her desire unsure if this was a trap. Imperceptible dark orbs rolling over the sumptuous offering, it took Nebula less than a second to make up her mind: it was worth the risk.

 

The warrior woman smiled darkly.

 

Wafting up behind her sister Nebula groped delectable green flesh; tearing apart those cheeks to exposed the hidden starfish in-between.

 

Turning back to Natasha, Gamora exhaled determinedly. Was this her redemption? Or her fall from grace??

 

Reaching for her dildo, Nebula considered it briefly, before grinning cruelly at her sister’s glorious behind. 

 

Plucking the metal phallus free of her groin, the blue alien threw it aside.

 

Hearing the clang of her shape-shifting dildo rolling away, Gamora bared her teeth, bracing herself for what she knew this must mean.

 

Raising her metal arm, Nebula cracked her hard, unyielding knuckles, oil rolling of her mechanical limb and dribbling back into the pool as she studied her prize.

 

With no further patience, the blue woman extended two metal digits: burying them in her sister’s asshole. 

 

Gamora howled, eyes wide as she was cruelly invaded, fingers prying open her taught sphincter to get at her insides.

 

Feeling the burn, she swallowed her pride as Nebula pulled her ass cheeks apart, twirling and flexing her fingers inside her anal canal. Her pressure and strength was unbearable, every shove brushing her own nethers against Natasha’s naked core.

 

For all her humiliation, Gamora could live with this. For once she was protecting another, instead of destroying them. No fighting, no killing, no cruelty. This was compassionate. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of Nebula’s actions. 

 

Soon another metal finger joined the others, working Gamora’s asshole insistently as she pried open her sphincters, determined to reach inside. Holding still, the green woman tried to relax, taking deep shuddering breaths as Nebula’s other hand slipped digits into her butthole. Sliding against her inner walls Gamora felt the hypnotic oil trickle into her open anus. Three fingers, four, five fingers, some flesh, some cybernetic. Breathing hard, the alien held her tongue as she was brutally invaded.

 

Stretching her sister open, Nebula peered into the gap she had created, smiling widely as she glared into Gamora’s pink insides. Instead of slithering away like she had suspected, her sister seemed almost proud, her back perfectly arched, pressing against her fingers as if inviting Nebula in. The blue woman smirked; Gamora always was a martyr.

 

“You are a natural submissive sister mine,” Nebula laughed cruelly: “Who do you think you are?! Some kind of Guardian to this pathetic creature?!?”

 

Sliding 4 fingers into Gamora’s bottom, the alien hissed, shifting uncomfortably as the cybernetic hand wriggled inside her. Dropping her head against Natasha’s full chest, the green woman suppressed a whimper, even as she pushed her behind back against her sister’s might.

 

Roughly sliding her pointed fingers deep into Gamora’s open rectum, Nebula felt her sister’s insides squeeze her unyielding metal limb, as if attempting to eject her. Grinning, Nebula curled her fingers, stretching her sister’s vulnerable flesh. Then, folding her thumb into the palm of her hand she began to gently push her whole fist between those fleshy green cheeks.

 

"SLURP!" her hand, aided by the pool, glided right past Gamora’s burning sphincter and inside her stretched rectum. 

 

Feeling Nebula’s wrist meet her backdoor, the green alien flinched, shunted forward as she was controlled like a puppet. 

 

Clenching Natasha’s breast desperately, the redhead awoke as Gamora jolted forward, hazy eyes meeting the bulging pupils of the alien woman at that very moment of total sacrifice and submission.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Gamora yelled, her body contorting and flexing with this strange weight buried in her forbidden hole. Unable to buck free, the green woman struggled, teeth bared in reaction to the intense pressure in her abdomen. At the same time she slid against Natasha, their breasts, their nethers mashing together to provide some measure of bizarre comfort. To her shame, Gamora felt an orgasm building.

 

Nebula cackled triumphantly as Gamora’s anus contracted and convulsed around her metal wrist, standing tall above the two women she had subjugated. Reaching under Gamora, she felt the pulsating heat of her swollen core. Rubbing and pinching that familiar clit, she soon brought her flexing green sister to orgasm:

 

“Arrrgh, Arrrghhhh, AARRRRGGHHHHH!!” Gamora she came, the tremendous ecstasy rocking her emotionally and physically. Instinctively closing her powerful legs, she clinched her large round buttocks, trapping Nebula’s wrist as her whole body tightened.

 

Nebula could feel Gamora’s anus contracting and quivering from the waves of her orgasm, practically mounting her sister as she came. Beaming she roughly pulled her fist from the velvety warm depths of the green woman’s bottom. 

 

"SLURP!" Coming free with a squelch, the blue woman laughed as Gamora’s anus sucked at her wrist, before gazing at the glorious sight of her sister’s gaping crater.

 

Gasping, Gamora felt the cold clenched fist puncture her yet again, mouth wide as Nebula pummeled her bowels with her cybernetic hand.

 

Twisting her arm left and right, Nebula giggled with satisfaction as her sister flexed to accommodate her every move with no resistance at all. Beginning to piston her metal arm in and out, she watch with fascination as Gamora’s body gradually took more and more of her, green ass cheeks now inches apart.

 

Watching her wrist disappear from sight once more, Nebula cackled with joy:

 

“How can you bare this Gamora?! Your slutty ass taking my arm as if it were made for fisting??!

 

Growling hollowly, Gamora rolled her hips, trying not to give Nebula the satisfaction of her suffering, even as her belly swelled under every thrust, the pressure of such pain and pleasure almost unbearable.

 

“You thought you were so righteous!” Nebula rallied, thrusting her fist harder and deeper into her sister’s ass:

 

“Bu this is the truth, sister mine! You’re a dirty, Zen Whoberi slut!!”

 

Nebula slapped her sister’s muscular bottom hard:

 

"Take it bitch! Take my fist up your hungry green ass!" 

 

Anger overtaking her painful pleasure, Gamora thrust back against Nebula’s arm, wincing as cold metal rearranged her vulnerable bowels. Humping her sister’s arm, soon the blue alien was achieving even greater depths.

 

With every slice of Nebula’s cybernetic arm, there was a pronounced squelch, the pool’s oil lubricating what should have been a much slower, softer pounding. Shifting her limb back and forth, the blue woman had her sister just where she wanted her, as if possessed by the triumphant augmented alien.

 

Knowing how nasty this encounter had become, Gamora focused on the dazed human below her, praying she had made the right choice, even as she felt another orgasm well cruelly inside of her.

 

Opening and closing her fist Nebula twisted her wrist, reaching deeper and deeper inside her flailing sister. Knowing fisting was considered depraved throughout the galaxy, Nebula grinned in deep satisfaction. How many times had she been altered by the will of a much greater being, only for little miss perfect to win the day? If Nebula had been transformed on the outside, she would transform Gamora on the inside.

 

Feeling that cruel hand pressing into her intestine, Gamora convulsed, green breasts shuddering like jelly, black and pink hair flying as she fell forward onto her human counterpart.

 

Their faces millimeters apart, Gamorra whispered desperately:

 

“Whatever nightmares your future holds –ahhh! Remember those are dreams –mmm, compared to what's behind me!” 

 

Nodding, Natasha held the green woman. Resting her head on the human’s chest once more, Gamorra took solace in this strange embrace, even as her ass was ruthlessly pummeled into submission.

 

Nebula cocked her head, staring down at her defeated sibling; full breasts flattened against the Terran's, her behind perched up as high as it would go, fresh green ass cheeks glistening with the pools oils. Looking down at the metal arm embedded in that once proud rump, the blue woman paused. Deep in her cybernetic mind, she felt her suppressed jealously twinge, her eyes narrowing, her expression darkening:

 

Slowly pressing forward, Nebula steered her fingers deep inside, her limb just going deeper and deeper.

 

“Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh!" Gamora yelled in agonised pleasure, her face contorting before Natasha's wide eyes.

 

Nebula felt her elbow slide against her sister's rectum, felt the pulse of Gamora's heartbeat through her fist. Not yet appeased, she slid her arm back till her hand met a ruined green sphincter:

 

"No! No! Not yet! I-Aahhhhh! AHHHHhhhhhh you bitch..." Gamora moaned flatly as her sister pushed her arm all the way back inside, forearm disappearing a full 15 inches into the shivering green behind.

 

"Yessssss! Take it, Take it all!" Nebula yelled, her twisting and turning arm making all kinds of slurping, squelching noises as it worked furiously into Gamora’s open asshole.

 

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Gamora shook in anger, feeling violated and horny as she thrust herself back against Nebula's fist, green flesh rippling as she pounded herself into submission.

 

Gasping for breath, she flexed in place, back arching to accommodate the deep intrusion into her body. Tightening her grip on the exhausted human, Gamora felt drained and used up, struggling to maintain her posture under the pressure of Nebula’s powerful fist.

 

Seeing the pain in Gamora’s eyes, Natasha felt her compassion for the creature return. Gazing down at the green woman’s flexing belly and seeing Nebula punching into her from behind, Natasha could only hold the alien as she was gradually over taken by such cruel lust.

 

Attempting to stop her protector from flailing, Natasha grasped the Gamora with her legs, scissoring the alien as she massaged her sore belly.

 

Feeling cramps shoot up from her rectum, Gamora realised her body simply couldn’t adjust to the arm in her abdomen, even as the redhead cradled her swollen stomach. Realising how deep Nebula had truly gone, the assassin screamed and thrashed in agonised ecstasy.

 

Running a hand through wavy pink highlights, Natasha tried to calm the broken creature, even as Nebula’s cold arm slid deeper still, twisting to keep her sister subdued.

 

Gamora groaned, her hard voice cracking as she felt Nebula’s knuckles in her colon, the entire length of her arm forearm jammed in her asshole. 

 

And then Nebula pulled her arm back yet again and Gamora yelped, jerking uncontrollably as her sister rearranged her bowels, the blue woman pumping relentlessly in and out of her anus, leaving her feral as she began to cum, over and over again.

 

Running on pure spite, Nebula took deep strokes, taking great joy in violating Thanos’ favourite daughter, watching the woman dance like a literal puppet as the warrior manipulated her from the inside. Driving her hand deep with un-tempered ferocity, Gamora laughed manically as she sodomised her sister with her fist.

 

Clutching her belly, Gamora’s green chest bounced with every harsh thrust. No longer holding herself up, the assassin slid forward, falling into Natasha’s waiting arms.

 

Squeezed between the human and her treacherous sister, Gamora felt contorted pleasure even as her bowel twisted painfully; perhaps she had saved Natasha’s life instead of taking it. Perhaps that was enough.

 

Resting her head on the Human’s belly, Gamora sank into the waves of oil splashing the twisted sexual partners. Crying out once more, her eyes blurred as she came hard, trapped in the middle of the threesome, losing control of her bodily functions and feeling too much overwhelming pleasure to care.

 

Not letting up, Nebula worked her strained arm, servos whining at the extreme exertion.

 

Feeling the heat rise yet again, Gamora whimpered, her voice lost as she spasmed, splashing violently.

 

Having one last, thunderous orgasm, Nebula couldn’t resist one final dig at her sister:

 

“Behold, Human! Your Guardian at my mercy!”

 

Her strength finally leaving her, Gamorra felt her mind drift, her jaw slackening and her eyes rolling as unconsciousness took over her frayed nervous system.

 

Tearing her arm backward, Nebulaa laughed as her wrist burst free of her sister’s anus with a loud squelch.

 

Feeling the pool’s oils waft into her anus, Gamora sighed in relief, a tirade of bubbles rising to the surface as she gave in to the cool liquid.

 

Stroking the back of Gamora’s head, Nebula chuckled darkly:

 

“Ohhh sister; you always were my favourite-”

 

Natasha watched in dismay as her Guardian slipped, unconscious, between her outstretch thighs, sliding beneath the surface of the pool and out of reach. Disappearing, she left behind a single bubble.

 

“-Well, now I hate you the least…” Nebula finished smugly.

 

The bubble burst.

 

Suddenly concerned for her own wellbeing once more, Natasha scrambled backward, pale and shaking as she met those cold shark eyes.

 

Falling backward over the pool’s rim, Natasha landed with a wet splat:

 

"Ohhh-uh!"

 

Struggling to find purchase, her belly cramped awkwardly as she crawled away, slipping on the cold wet metal. Drenched in sticky slime, dripping and shivering, the soaked redhead could barely move; her ass burning as the same oil that coated her skin rolled free between her trembling thighs.

 

“Terran!” Nebula teased cruelly, “Thought I’d forgotten about you??”

 

Twisting back to face her captor, Natasha watched as the impossibly tall blue woman emerged from the pool gracefully, standing high above her in all her naked, cybernetic glory.

 

“This was all about her, wasn’t it? Natasha croaked, staring up at the warrior alien as she strutted past her.

 

“They never even consider it do they?” Nebula began, kneeling beside the helpless redhead:

 

“That beneath the bravado, beyond the body, there lies something submissive, willing to do anything to survive! That's why you are here Terran, just like Gamora! The arrogance that typifies your kind!”

 

“Humans??” Natasha asked weakly.

 

“Women!” Nebula replied:

 

“But I should thank you. Gamora would never have given herself to me. But to help some feeble thing like you?”

 

Running a blue hand down the arch of Natasha's back, Nebula smiled appreciatively, her fingers gliding over the pale swell of her behind.

 

Eyes narrowing, Nebula chuckled darkly, raising the tool she had discarded earlier:

 

“Now, you will deliver a message for me…”

 

Natasha watch in horror as the tip of the metal wand lit up. Raised imposingly, the brand burned brightly in the dim light, the curves of an insignia Natasha thought she recognised:

 

“You know what? I think I’ll write it down for you...”

 

….

 

Staring down at the marking emblazoned across Natasha’s left butt cheek, Maria Hill grimaced, concern barely masked behind her sharp blue eyes. Watching the laser work on the redhead’s recuperating asshole, Helen Cho decided to probe the Avenger’s Manager for answers:

 

“None of our decryptors can decipher it-“

 

Maria shook her head:

 

“-they don’t need to.”

 

Running her thumb over the dark lines of Natasha’s new tattoo, the redhead shivered, closed eyelids fluttering. Squeezing her pale cheek, Maria sighed heavily:

 

“I think they’ve made their point.”


End file.
